One Night Changes All
by Evil lady X
Summary: okay so just my need for a MarkoSam and AllenPaul, yeah the whole ending never happened they killed Max and he had already turned Lucy so they had to kill her just some fluff with a plot
1. SHIT

**Okay I own nothing of the lost boys and most likely you'll notice misspellings because I cannot spell very well and this and that any way this first chater is small but the next will be bigger because I have most of it planned out. thanks Evil Lady X**

Sam Emerson was doing nothing but sitting on the beach drinking a beer at six teen he was just understanding what it felt like to be a teen ager and here he was getting shitty shit faced drunk. And the reason for this was that Sam had just had another huge fight with Mike since he had decided to kill off Max instead of fight off the other vampires Mike and Sam had been not getting along seeing as they had ended up having to stake their own mom and Mike was out all the time with that whore of his Star. Sure Mike was being a Jerk its why Sam never stayed home and Allen could only spend so much time with him. Edger had died during the fight with Max and Allen had been slight;y depressed about that and then again Sam had been depressed for another reason, now that Mike was a full vampire he was off pretending to be god and bangging Star all the time Sam had basicly moved out and was staying with Allen.

Sam took a swig of his beer and looked around just as he saw David and the other Lost Boys headed towards him he rolled his eyes the boys were almost harmless now they could not hurt Sam and he knew it. "Hello Sammy boy," said David with a lack luster smile. "David," he said with the same tone as he sipped his beer. "Seen Allen any where?" asked Paul who looked around rather interested. "No," said Sam as he sipped the beer and Marko and Dwayne watched him should they stop him maybe he shouldn't be drinking. "Check the docks," said Sam with a shrug as David took the bottle from him. "Kid, no more," he said with a chuckle Sam had gotten closer to the vampires over the last few weeks. "Marko," snapped David and Marko looked up and ran to where David stood. "Yeah?" he asked with a shrug as he took a drag of his cig. "Watch Sam, me and the boys have a visit to pay," Said David as he lead the other boys off towards the comic book store and Sam figured they were going to find Allen.

"So why did Da..David want you to watch me?" asked Sam with a look at Marko who hopped up to sit beside him and held out a smoke which Sam took. "Because your drunk," said Marko with his caring eyes on the younger boy he too ka drag off his cig and looked out ovr the ocean. "I am not drunk," Sam said slightly sleard. "Sam, you can't even say David's name right and you think your not drunk?" asked Marko with a youthful grin. "I can to, Maaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkoooooo," said Sam as he said the other teens name he made it longer then it should have been and Sam relized that the name rolled off his tounge nicely. "Sammo...dude your wasted," he said with a chuckle at forever nine teen the older boy/vampire had gotten used to drunken people and Sam drunk was nothing new sept Sam seemed to not move his eyes from Marko and that was a little unnerving. "I am perfectly fine Markoooo," he said with still the name a little to long. "Sure Sam," he said with a chuckle as he ruffled the other teens hair.

Some feet away Paul was puppy pouting and looking at David. "Paul I really don't care," said David with a sigh as he waved his brother off and Paul jumped excitedly and ran over to the comic book store to tell Allen that they could go hang out on the baord walk while David and Dwayne went hunting for something to eat. "Really?" asked Allen as he grinned he had not been out a lot lately since Edgers death and he was liking the time he got to spend with the vampires he once hunted he had never really wanted to hunt them it had been Edgers idea the whole time to hunt and kill them. "Yeah, David said we got till ten then I have to go back," he said with a drag of his cig and Allen looked at the cig with interest he wanted a smoke but unlike Marko, Paul would not let his young charge have any he didn't want him to start a habit. "No as always now, lets go party," said Paul as he grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him off towards the games and such.

"Sam for the last time yes your wasted," said Marko with a laugh. "I don't think I'm wasted so there is no way I'm wasted cause I don't think I am," he said with a ramble like way when either nervous or drunk Sam rambled. "Well you are," said Marko as he shrugged unsure of how to react to the other teen and his state he was in David had gone off hunting and Marko was stuck here with Sam and then Paul ran off to have his man crush on Allen with out ever making a move leave it to Paul to not make a move. "Marko," said Sam as he looked at the other teen he seemed to find the blond some what atractive and he did not know why maybe it was the beer or maybe just how he was acting. "Yeah?" asked Marko as he readied him self for the next drunken comment. "I'm thirsty...can you get me a slushy?" he asked with a cocky grin Sam was still young. "Sure kiddo," said Marko as he stood and was about a foot away when he heard Sam make a gasping sound he turned. "Yes?" he asked the younger boy. "You have a nice Ass," said Sam with a lop sided grin. "Sam," said Marko with a look that he could not put into words he just blinked mouth opened for a few seconds. "Thanks?" he asked before he walked off to get the sludshy both had the same thought. "SHIT,"

Mean while with Paul and Allen they were laughing so hard they thought they might die, well Allen would die singing as Paul was a vampire and all. "Wow just wow," said Allen as he held his chest and walked close to Paul as they headed towards the sand at the under side of the walk it was the place that Allen found comfort now that his brother was gone and the other comfort was Paul he seemd to make Allen forget his troubles and make him some what more carefree and not worried about his next meal or his next day at his comic store. "Ya know...I like hanging out with ya," he said to Paul as he gave him a smile, which was odd for Allen because he was alweays the quieter of the two brothers. "Really...Me to," said Paul then he stopped. "Well, I mean...I like hanging out with you," he said and blushed the king of getting laid was blushing from something a seven teen year old boy had said to him. "Paul?" asked Allen as he stopped him just short of under the walk. "Yeah Allen?" he asked as he walked back closer to the other boy who was a inch or two shorter. "Nothing," he said quietly and turned to walk ahead but this time it was Paul's turn to stop him. "No what is it?" he asked as he stood in front of Allen. "Well," he started and then looked up into Paul's eyes. "Spit it out," said Paul with a sigh. "Well,...," he started again and Paul gave another sigh he hated akward momenets. "Dammit here," said Allen as he leaned up closing the distance between the two and placed his lips on Paul's.

Paul was in slight shock at first and then returned the kiss hungerly and moments later was still kissing Allen till Allen needed to pull back for air and then he looked up at Paul and the two went back to kissing hungerly and Allen bit on Paul's bottom lip before he moved them to a better pstion so the hight was not a issue and he bit Paul's lip again and they kissed for a few minute's. And then something happened and Allen pulled away from Paul rather fast. "Paul?" asked Allen looking up at him as he wiped the blood off his bottom lip. Paul ran a hand over his own mouth and relized when Allen had been kissing him and bitting his lip he had bitten harder then thought and aperntly he had broke the skin lightly. And at the same moment both looked at each other and said the same thing. "SHIT,"


	2. Trying to get into Marko's pants

okay so this is the second chapter...and I hope you all like it...cause I worked on it and its longer then before...laters lovers

At the sunken Hotel sat David, Alan, Marko, Paul Dwayne and Sam who was still slightly drunk and still rambling about unknown things. "So he did swallow some of your blood?" asked David slowly as he rubbed his temples just what he needed another young vampire running around like mad. "Okay," said Alan with a sigh as he stood up. "I swallowed a little of it, not much," he said he had in fact noticed the iron like taste in his mouth. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" asked Dwayne who was picking at his nails and watching the others. "I say we turn him," said Sam who then burst into giggles and everyone turned to stare at him. "Marko, take him to your room and watch him we'll decide," said David who was not in a happy mood at the thought of having to turn another young person into a killer. "Look, I'm sorry it's my fault," said Alan with a sigh he should have just stayed in that comic store and never had even try to kiss Paul.

"No, Alan its not...it was bond to happen, this thing pops up when you date a vampire," said David causing Alan to blush and cast a look side ways at Paul who smiled slightly at the other boy who he was so much involved with. "Turn me, I don't care," he said with a brave face Alan was a brave boy quiet but brave and he did have his moments when he would get scared but he was also one to hardly ever brake down. "No, your way to young," said David with a sigh as he thought it over maybe it was a good thing to change the boy but maybe it wasn't. "Dwayne do you think he could handle it?" asked David with another sigh these kids would end up killing him.

Mean while Marko had gotten Sam to his room and Sam was still ranting in a fast speed and rambling. "Sam how much did you have to drink?" asked Marko as he watched the teen lay on his bed upside down staring at the cave celling. "Three beers," he said with a shrug Sam could never really hold beer. "Three?" Asked Marko with a chuckle three was nothing. "Yes, Three I can't hold beer well," he said as he burst into giggles. "Sam are you giggling?" asked Marko with a blank stare. "Yes why?" he asked with a shrug. "Nothing," said the curly headed blond pretending he did not have any interest in the younger boy. "Why does my giggling bother you?" he asked with a small cough. "No not at all giggle away," said Marko with a shrug as he took a drag from his smoke. Sam looked at the cig with interest he wanted a smoke to. "No Sam," said Marko he may give him a smoke every once in a while but not now when he was drunk. "Please...I promise I won't get hooked," he said with a sigh. "Sam, your not getting any more smokes," said Marko as he sighed and he glanced at the wall as if trying to get his eyes away from the other boy.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll you know...I could persuade you to give me a smoke," said Sam as he rolled on to his stomach and he crawled over to right beside Marko. "Oh could you?" asked Marko in a tone that he knew sounded like he was flirting and he actually realized he was flirting and that made him kind of uneasy he had tried to distance him self from Sam. "Oh I dunno," said Sam with a sly smile as he got closer to the other boy. "You dunno...then how do you know?" asked Marko now he was flirting and he was no longer trying to hide it. "Ohhhhhhhhhh well...maybe this could," said Sam as all the sudden he tackled Marko to the ground beside the bed.

Sam grinned down at Marko who was slightly taken off guard. "Sam?" asked Marko as he looked into Sam's eyes this was not a really good time for Sam to be deciding to play around because he was now on top of Marko and Sam was almost the same hight and wight as the older teen and it was not helping the fact that Marko was liking this a lot. "Markoooooooooooooo," said Sam as he snickered at the vampire under him Sam had the idea that Marko was liking this and Sam liked it to but Sam's beer clouded mind was making him more openly friendly. "Sam this isn't a good idea...you should get off of me," said Marko calmly as he took deep breaths and tried to clam his body. "Why...am I bothering you," asked Sam with a wicked grin as he shifted his hip rubbing them against the other boys. "S...S...Sam...," said Marko threw clinched teeth slightly wishing Sam would move off of him the other half of him wanted him to stay.

"Marko your such a party pooper," whined Sam as he went to move off of Marko but something happened Marko grabbed on to Sam's wrist and then pulled him back down. "Sam I am not a party pooper," and as he finished the last word Marko licked his lips and then moved his face forward just as Sam moved his down and the twos lips connected in a light kiss. After what seemed like minutes the two parted for breath well just Sam for breath and he panted lightly. "Marko?" he whispered lightly as if asking him if it was okay. "Yeah Sam," he said as Sam moved closer to Marko even though he was close before and Sam pushed his lips back down on top of Marko's and licked his bottom lip as if asking if it was okay to go farther and then Marko opened his mouth and Sam and his tounges were at a battle for control and Sam noticed just the lightest taste of blood in Marko's mouth the bitter bloody taste but the sweet taste of it to the bitter sweet taste as Marko had called it before and even now Sam all though smaller was more in control but mostly because Marko was letting Sam make the moves.

Marko's tounge ytasted every inch of Sam's mouth the taste of the beer lingered but now his mouth tasted like choclate and honey and then blood all at the same time it this was amazing in his mind but at the same time Marko sighed knowing Sam was not resesting because he was drunk. Slowly Marko pulled away and released Sam's wrists excepting Sam to get off. "Marko...that was...amazing," breathed out Sam while panting slightly. "Sam...your drunk," said Marko with his eyes cast towards a wall not wanting to look into those blue pools Sam called eyes. "Marko...I'm not drunk," said Sam as he put his fingers under Marko's chin and turned his head to face him so Sam could see Marko's eyes. "I'm not as drunk as before...," he said as he pushed his lips back to Marko's and again he took control and moved so he could better kiss Marko.

Marko still confused after a small bit pulled back again and stared at Sam. "What do you mean your not drunk?" he asked as he raised his eye brow. "Well, after we got to your room...I sobered up...bout twenty minutes ago," he said with a cocky grin. "I played drunk to get into your pants," he said then snickered that snicker that drove Marko nuts. "You didn't get into my pants though," said Marko as he gazed up at Sam with a toothy smirk. "Not yet I haven't," replied Sam as he wiggled his eye brows as a cough came from Marko's door way and they turned to see Paul and Alan snickering. "In case you wondering we came to a decision," said Alan as he held back laughing. "Yeah...then again...I think Sam's to busy trying to get into Marko's pants," laughed out Paul as he smirked at Alan. "Yeah Marko...stop being such a prude," snickered Alan as he coughed when David appeared in the door way and then burst out laughing when he saw the two on the floor. "God...we can't trust you two can we...while we are trying to have a grown up talk and decide how to handle family business you two are in your room making out," said David as he shook his head then Paul raised his hand.

"You missed the best part...apparently...Sam's trying to get into Marko's pants," said Paul as he snickered again. "I wanna try to get in your pants," said Alan as he grabbed Paul's shirt and dragged him off down the hall towards his room. "Well...I'll leave you two alone while me and Dwayne go back to being the only two straight guys in the family...and we're going chick hunting...later," said David as he winked at them then closed Marko's door and then Sam looked back down at Marko and his lop sided grin came back. "Can we go back to me trying to get into your pants?" he said with a grin. "No," said Marko and a hurt look came over Sam's face. "I'm gunna get in yours," he said as he flipped them over and he grinned down at Sam. "Your a party pooper Marko," said Sam as he pouted. "No...I'm just dominate is all," he said as he leaned down and then kissed Sam and Sam returned the kiss hungrily as they embraced in kisses and hands roamed each others bodies they realized that this was better then they had ever imagined.

Marko kissed down Sam's jaw line and with out using his teeth to much nipped lightly at the skin and licked and sucked as he made his way down Sam's neck mean while Sam raked his nails over Marko's back and let out a small whimper at the same time Marko let out a groan and then the two were locked into another deep kiss as if they never wanted to let go and Sam's hands slowly worked around to Marko's chest and he slowly pulled the other teens shirt over his head and then never breaking the kiss began to pull his off. Sam pulled away long enough to throw his shirt off and then he pulled Marko back down on top of him and into a deep lustful and hunger kiss and finally breaking for air Sam let out a few pants and he looked up at Marko with lust hooded eyes. "Sam...we better...stop," said Marko slowly as he took ragged breaths and looked into Sam's radiant blue eyes. "Why?" asked Sam as he looked up at Marko with a look of longing. "Cause I won't be able to stop my self...and I might do something stupid," he said with a small sigh as he went to roll off of Sam and to reach for his shirt but two hands grabbed onto his wrist and with surprising strangth pulled Marko back on top of him and into a deep kiss.

and thats all for now...cause I'm dead tired and have to get some sleep...and because well...its to late to think straight...and just so you all know...Michael will be showing up soon...and maybe even a oc but I doubt it for the oc


	3. do you want more?

A/N;; Okay...who's mad that I have not updated in forever? well you see...this thing called my comp crashed and I got a new one and two weeks later the house was struck by lightning and then we giot another new one then...it died so now we've got a new one and...I have to re write this next chapter which I should have up in a few days if any of you still want me to update let me know...and if anyof you have aim and want to give me ides aim me at DropsOnMyGuitar and um tell me again what all did you want in the next chapter besides more fluff/smut because...I can do anything yall want really.  



End file.
